


Eyes on You (Final Fantasy XV)

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Infidelity, Engagement, Infidelity, Light Angst, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “The prince is to wed Lady Lunafreya, and you know what that means.”Better than you’ll ever know, old man.





	Eyes on You (Final Fantasy XV)

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. "Don't worry about me."

All his life, Gladiolus Amicitia understood what he had been born to do: to guard the next king of Lucis. His ancestors had been Shields to the previous kings, like his father was to King Regis, who had a son Gladio had sworn to protect at all costs. Duty was as natural as breathing to the young warrior, and it was the life he knew while watching the prince grow.

Gladio was comfortable with his everyday life when Clarus called him into the office. "Gladiolus, you must think about what's ahead,” the older man urged his son. “Namely, the future of Lucis and your responsibility to keep the kingdom safe. Your skills have somewhat improved, but that won't be enough. We'll also need the next generation of the Amicitias to aid Noctis's successor."

 _The next generation…_ “What’d you mean?”

“Precisely what I’ve said, Gladiolus. You should get married and have children.”

 _No fuckin’ way._ “Aren’t we in a hurry?”

“Of course not. The prince is to wed Lady Lunafreya, and you know what that means.”

 _Better than you’ll ever know, old man._

Gladio knew girls had eyes on him, and not just because he was attractive. There was no one in Lucis who didn’t respect the Amicitias, the second most influential family in the entire kingdom, after the Caelums. The prestige, Gladio knew, was a big part of the charm, and he couldn’t care less about any of the girls vying for his attention. He only wanted was to serve his king, even if it meant he could never do the one thing he wanted to do for Noctis.

 _Noct has Lady Lunafreya,_ Gladio had reminded himself for what seemed to be the millionth time ever since he realised who his heart belonged to. The prince was betrothed to the oracle before Gladio was strong enough to lift a broadsword with one hand, and the young Shield appreciated the political benefits of the union. Being the only child of the current king, Noctis would have to have children of his own to continue the bloodline, like Gladio would have to as the firstborn of the current Shield. It was Gladio’s responsibility to get a Shield ready for Noctis’s successor.

So Gladio married the girl his father deemed suitable, and brought her to the bed for the babymaking. His thick fingers pumped in and out of her vagina while his thumb circled her clit, getting her wet and ready for his cock. Nevertheless, Gladio was doing something completely different in his mind: caressing Noct’s dick and kissing every part of the younger man’s body his lips could reach. To Gladio’s relief, his new wife had dark hair similar to the prince’s, and it made the sex slightly more bearable as he willed himself to come inside her.

Once he learned of his wife’s pregnancy, Gladio took to staying the nights on the couch in his office.

“Hey, big guy. Spent the night at the Citadel again?”

“Yeah.”

Gladio smiled at his prince. “Don’t worry about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
